The Exchange
by xXGrayGuitar14Xx
Summary: To put aside the differences between Jupiter and Half-Blood Academy students, the principal sets up a e-mail exchange program. Some kids will cause drama, some kids will make new friends, and two particular kids may find love. But because of the tension and trying to keep everyone together it might not work out... High School AU. T for language and abuse
1. I'm Your New Buddy!

**A/N: Hey. This is a PercyxReyna fic. **

**Right now, I'm trying to help a friend out and I don't know how. So, writing this is getting my mind off of it. **

**So, tell me how you like :D **

**Chapter 1**

**I'm Your New Buddy!**

Percy stared at the computer in front of him. What could he possibly write? Anger overcame him as he remembered the meeting the school had earlier.

Half-Blood Academy and Jupiter Academy have always been at odds with each other. They were both private schools that dealt with Greek descendants and Roman descendants. It was pretty weird, Percy had to admit, but he loved it here.

But, because of all the feuding ( and a destroyed building in downtown New York, but that's another story for a another time) the governor of New York merged the two schools together.

It was still called Half-Blood Academy though. So, the students fought more than ever. The principal of the school, Chiron, told everyone that they were to e-mail a student from the other school. It was anymous, so you couldn't reveal who you were unless you wanted to.

Percy got his e-mail address today and couldn't wait to talk to the mystery person. However, he was stuck on what he wanted to say. Should he reveal who he was?

Ok, that would defeat the whole point. The point of this whole e-mail exchange was to make friends and get along. Talk to someone else from a different background.

Percy began to type.

**12/3/12 4:52 p.m. **

**To: dog loverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: seaboy16 hba . edu **

**Hey! How's it going? I'm your new buddy!**

**Ok, ignore that, but I hope we can become good friends. I have to say I was not really happy about us merging with Jupiter Academy. I mean Romans and Greeks hate each other. Is this e-mail exchange supposed to help any? I'm still trying to figure that out. **

**How do you feel about this e-mail exchange? **

**So, if you want to talk about anything then I'm here. **

**P.S. Do you think we should reveal our identities or keep it a secret? **

**P.S.S. How many dogs do you have? :)**

**P.S.S.S. What does the CC mean? Kind of weird :/ **

Percy re-read the e-mail a couple of times before sending it. On the bed, his phone vibrated and he saw a text from Annabeth. He smiled as she read her text. Annabeth was dying to know who her mystery person was.

Percy glanced over at the computer hoping to get a response tonight, if possible.

**A/N: Ok, this turned out really badly, but the new chapters will be much better. Ok, I'm gonna go do other stuff. So bye! :D **


	2. Tough Cookie

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2! :D**

**Chapter 2**

**Tough Cookie **

**12/3/12 6:00 p.m. Monday**

**To: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**I'm going fine thanks for asking. Haha we're buddies now? We don't even know each other. And I doubt we'll be friends anytime soon.**

**The merge was, in my opinion, done with good intentions, but it's obvious it isn't working. There are fights everyday and the cafeteria, classrooms and playground are segregated. A few Greeks have tried to befriend me, but it didn't work out at all.**

**So, no I don't think the merge or this e-mail program will help any.**

**What a open invitation! You're trying to figure out if I have any issues and I bet you'd go to your friends and gossip. "Yeah, this person I'm e-mailing is in foster care and is sexually abused there." **

**Look, I'm not trusting of people. It's just the way I am. I've been told to loosen up a few times, but I ignore it all. I'm a Roman leader and I'm sticking to that.**

**And I prefer we keep our identities a secret. If we do end up talking about something in depth then I wouldn't want you to know who I am. I'll tell you that I have a older sister. **

**She graduated two years ago. I'm not sure where she is. I haven't gotten a call from her since last Thanksgiving. **

**There. You know something about me. Your turn.**

**I have a few other animals, but my two main pets are dogs. If I tell you what they look like or what they're names are, you'll try to figure out who I am. **

**And CC is the nickname of the guy I used to work for. **

**Any other questions you're going to ask in your 'P.S's'? **

**Dont worry, I won't try to figure out who you are. Talking to Greek boys aren't my biggest interest right now.**

**:P **

Percy didn't really understand why this person was being so cold toward him. Maybe this was a bad idea in the first place. Tomorrow, he'd talk to Leo and Grover about it. Percy figured it was a girl. The end of the message had given him the big hint.

He found it amusing that this girl expected the worst out of him. Now he was determined to prove to this Roman girl that Greeks ( boys in particular) weren't that bad! Percy was about to begin typing again, but his mom called him downstairs.

Something important she said.

Percy logged off of his laptop and went to go see what his mom wanted.

**Updated: 12/4/12 **


	3. A Problem

**A/N: Ok, here is chapter 3! Remember to review ;) the chapters will become longer soon :) **

**Chapter 3**

**A Problem. **

**12/3/12 9:39 p.m.**

**To: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**Well, if this merge does work out then we can become best friends! **

**Im sorry for changing the subject but I gotta talk to somebody. Let's make a deal. I'm not a bad person at all. If you told some "deep dark secret" about you then I won't tell anyone. You have to do the same with me. **

**Deal?**

**Im going to assume you agree because I'm going to tell you what's wrong. Ok, my mom has been dating this guy ( no name is gonna be given :P two can play at this secret identity game) and things have been going well. I kind of like the guy, but every summer, winter, and spring break I go visit my dad in the Caribbean. **

**So, I never got around to actually getting to know the guy my mom likes because ever since my parents divorce, I've been trying to get them back together. **

**Anyway, my mom and the guy she likes announced they were getting married. I'm happy for my mom, but all hopes of my parents getting back together are destroyed. I feel like if I tried harder then they could get back together, but it's too late. He's gonna move in and I'll have a step father. **

**In your opinion, do you think I should get the chance to know him better before judging? Whenever my mom wants me to meet him, I make up a excuse. But, he'll be here 24/7 so there's no avoiding him.**

**Haha, I'm sorry for going on so long. It just really bothered me and I wanted a opinion from someone who didn't know me that well and wouldn't say, "Oh, he's a nice guy and you should get to know him better!" **

**Back to what we were talking about I have to say you're being really difficult. Sure, I don't know who you are and I bet we probably wouldn't become friends, but it's worth a shot, right? Maybe we can prove to everyone that Greeks and Romans can get along. Starting with us! **

**Huh, the exchange must not be that bad after all and I've only started talking to you today! Isn't that cool?**

**And I'm sorry about your sister. I'd be sad if my little brother stopped talking to me for over a year. **

**I have a dog named Mrs. O' Leary. She's huge, but really sweet ^.^ if you love dogs you'll love her.**

**And CC is a weird name for a guy to have. Why'd you include him in your username? **

**P.S. no more P.S's? :( haha JK JK ok I won't add P.S. to anymore of our e-mails. **

**Hahaha, i realized I'm babbling on. Probably because I need to take my mind off of my future step-father. I want to call my dad, but I doubt he'll care :/ at least I get to see him this Christmas. I'll send you a pic of the Caribbean if you want ^.^**

**I'm going to bed now. So, I'll see ya at school tomorrow **

**;) **

***( The Next Day)***

"So, Leo who is your mystery person?" Grover asked as bit into his sandwich.

Leo rolled his eyes. "I have no idea. I think it's a guy and he's annoying." Leo grimaced, "I think it's Octavian, the guy with the teddy bears." He pointed to a boy on the other side of the cafeteria eating his food alone.

"I can see why he's alone. He kept talking to me about how Greeks couldn't be trusted and Romans are better and all that shit. It's annoying."

Percy said, "I think my person is a girl. She said she had no interest in talking to Greek boys. She seems stoic, but I bet she's a good person on the inside."

Grover laughed, "Woah. You're really in depth with this person aren't you?" He slapped a hand on Percy's back. "Last year you were student council president and a true leader. I'm surprised they haven't picked a president yet."

Percy shrugged, "Well, if I have to run again I will."

Grover smiled, "My point is that you can rally the Greeks and Romans together! A leader knows how to do that."

Percy remembered telling his mystery person that they could show everyone Greek and Romans could get along. Everyone just needed a little push.

Lunch ended and it was time for history class. In the middle of a lecture, Percy checked his IPhone and saw a message from DL( short for dog lover).

**12/4/12 1:26 p.m. **

**To: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

** You're not a bad person? **

**Well, the point of this exchange was to trust the Greeks. So, maybe we can confide in our problems together. But what I say in this e-mail STAYS in the e-mail. Got it? Ok, Deal. **

**And I guess we are playing a game now. You can say the guy's name if you want, I honestly don't care. I have more important things to do than try to figure out who you are. You'd waste my time.**

**So, you don't like the new step dad, huh? Well, look at his qualities. Is he dependable, hardworking, make your mom happy and can provide for you? I'll say this now. Your dad is in the Caribbean and if something happened he wouldn't be able to help. Now, you have this new guy who's willing marry your mom…. who has a kid! From my observation, men don't tend to date women with children. See? This man is obviously good! **

**Give him a chance and I'm sure you'll like him. You won't be betraying your dad. It isn't that your father doesn't care, it's just he's so far away and he's sure your mother can take of you. **

**Don't sweat it. This step dad of yours will be great :) **

**And FYI, I'm never difficult ;) I agree with you. This exchange is supposed to get us to open up about Greek and Roman people. Haha, today, for the first time this year, I talked to a Greek girl. Why? All because of this exchange. **

**So, it just may work. **

**And it's ok. My sister and I were kind of distant. C.C. was my sister and I's boss. I think they had a romantic relationship, I'm just guessing. **

**Sorry, I don't want to talk to about why he's included in my name. I guess that isn't fair to you at all, but maybe another time….**

**A picture of the Caribbean during Christmas sounds wonderful. What do you want for Christmas? **

**Ok, well, I'm about to go into history class. **

**Goodbye. I hope I helped a bit.**

**^.^ **

Percy looked around his class. From his count, there were five Roman girls and three Roman boys. Even though he was positive his mystery person was a girl, he could still be surprised.

**A/N: Sorry, I'm leaving it there. Next chapter some more drama will occur. I'll be going to Reyna's POV. So thanks for reading :)**

**Updated: 12/5/12 **


	4. New Leaders, New Enemies

**A/N: Hello! Here's chapter 4 :) I wasn't sure how I liked the way this turned out. It seems like Reyna is OOC to me, but I'm not sure. Tell me if she is so I cabe write her character better :) **

**Playlist: Airplanes - The Ready Set**

**Little Things - One Direction**

**Skyfall- Adele**

**Warning: Some abuse in this chapter :( **

**Chapter 4**

**New Leaders, New Enemies**

**12/4/12 4:31 p.m. **

**To: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**yes, I'm a bad boy. When I play the Wii, I don't use the safety strap ;) **

**And trust me I won't tell any of my friends your problems. Gossiping has never been a big deal to me. My best friend always gossips about the girls in her class. It doesn't matter to her if they're Greek or Roman. I guess girl's love gossiping ._. **

**Hey, is it true that in the girl's bathroom there's a list of the hottest guys? Could you tell me the list? I want to know if I'm on it ^.^ **

**And I'm not a waste of time, honestly! Yeah, I don't want you to stalk me, but jeez -_- I'm seriously a nice interesting guy ^.^ **

**DL( that's my nickname for you, btw) thanks so much for getting me to realize it. I talked to Paul Blofis (that's his name) and he's a really cool guy. My mom wants to tell my dad herself. But, I have the strangest feeling my dad is gonna be iffy about it. I trust my gut on this. **

**Thanks DL. And I guess I can talk to some of the Roman guys during Athletics ( Coach Hedge doesn't want us to call it PE :P). It seems like our locker room is segregated. It's pretty freaky. **

**Actually, it seems like the Greek and Roman girls seem more open to this exchange than the boys. Isn't that weird?**

**Haha ok. Hmmm what do I want for Christmas? Uhhhhh…. The new IPad Mini, a Xbox, money in general. I'm trying to buy presents for my friends, but I'm not sure what to get. What do girls like for Christmas?**

**History Class, huh? When you sent that e-mail, I was in History class. So, you shouldn't let your guard down like that. ^.^ **

**And yes you helped a lot thank you **

**:3 **

Reyna brushed a few strands of hair away from her face. She smiled at the message. Whoever this "sea boy" was was really nice, funny, but incredibly dense. At least she thought so anyway. Reyna was glad he dropped the CC issue.

"Reyna! Get down here!"

Chills ran down her spine when she heard the call of her mother. It meant her and her boyfriend had a fight and she was drunk, she was fired from her job, or Reyna "did" something. Either way Reyna was going to get yelled at and possibly hit tonight.

Reyna walked into the living room and her mother, Bellona, was sitting on the couch with her boyfriend, Chris, with beer bottles scattered on the floor. Reyna tried to refrain from doing a facepalm.

"Look," her mother stood up and walked towards her room. "I'm going to sleep. Chris is gonna watch ya so do what he says."

_No. No. No! _

"Mom, I need help on my homework." Reyn said. She needed a excuse to keep her away from Chris.

Bellona shook her head and slurred, "Too tired."

Without one final word, her mother disappeared into her room. Chris stood up, smiled like the devil himself, and began to unzip his pants.

Reyna turned to run back to her room and lock it, but Chris was faster. He pinned her up against the wall. "What's wrong? You don't like me, Reyna?"

"No! Let go of me, dammit!" Reyna growled. Chris gripped her face tightly.

"I told you Reyna. If you don't do what I say I'm going to kill your momma. She'll be dead and you'll be a orphan. Do you want that?"

Reyna shuddered. She hated this so much. She wished she could tell somebody. Somebody she could confide in. The first person that came to mind was Sea Boy, but she just couldn't risk it.

Reyna wished she could though.

***( The Next Day)***

"Coach Hedge, please send Reyna, Jason, Octavian, and Percy to the principal's office." The secretary said through the intercom.

Coach Hedge was the substitute for their Biology class and he grumbled a "Yes."

Reyna wondered what the principal needed from them. As they walked down to the office, Jason, Reyna, and Octavian talked.

"I heard the school has a shorter break this year." Octavian glared at Percy. "The Romans always had longer breaks."

Percy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Blame it on the Greeks. The whole point of this merge was to get along, you know."

"Are you stupid? It's impossible to get along!" Octavian exclaimed.

"Well, I've been talking to the Greeks more. In fact my sister is Greek. She's not that bad, Octavian. Maybe you should get to know her." Jason said.

"That's why you're more of a Greek than a Roman." He replied.

Reyna glared at Octavian. "Octavian, its one thing to hate the merge, but you're not making things better by complaining about it. Back at Jupiter Academy, we were leaders. People looked up to us. They still do and we are setting a example for them. If we get along with the Greeks, then the students will open up too. Now, apologize to Percy and Jason."

Octavian snorted, "For what?"

Percy clenched his fists and got in Octavian's face, "You know what-"

"What?!" Octavian pushed Percy. Percy's fist then connected with Octavian's jaw. He stumbled backwards and held his aching jaw.

Octavian had to be held back by Jason and Percy by Reyna. Eventually, they calmed down and were able to go to the principal's office. When they entered Chiron's office, he greeted them with a warm smile.

"Hello. Please take a seat." Jason and Reyna sat in between Octavian and Percy so that no more fighting broke out.

"I've called you here because in the next semester we planned on having a student council president. Last year, at Jupiter Academy, Jason was president and Reyna was the Vice President. But, there's a problem. I need leaders to help lead this school. So, I want Percy and Jason to both be student council president."

"Really?" Jason and Percy asked in unison.

Chrion nodded his head. "Reyna, I was going to appoint you one of the Vice Presidents, but your grades have fallen. You need your grades to be up. That's why I think Octavian would be a good-"

"No." Reyna shook her head. "I've opened up a little bit to the Greeks. I don't think Octavian has talked to a Greek."

"Have you done the exchange?"

"Yes."

"I have too and I enjoy talking to my person." Octavian smiled.

Percy sighed and asked, "Chiron, are you buying this bull? Octavian doesn't even like the Greeks and you want to make him the vice president?!"

"But, Percy, I've opened up too." Octavian said.

"Well, he does have good grades. Plus," Chiron leaned forward in his seat and looked straight into Reyna's brown eyes. "I've heard rumors that you, Reyna, were elected because Jason cheated for you."

Reyna needed to control herself. She tried so hard to keep her emotions in, but it was getting harder everyday. With her abuse at home, her bad grades, and now loosing the vice presidency was too much. With nothing left to say, Reyna walked out of the office and into the hall.

She hoped she could make it to the bathroom without breaking down.

"Reyna!"

…

"Reyna, wait up!"

Percy put a hand her shoulder. "That was a dirty trick that Octavian pulled. I'm sorry. I rather work with you than Octavian any day."

Reyna turned around to face him. Brown eyes met green as they studied each other. Reyna was trying to figure out what his motives were and Percy was trying to see what was under her cold interior. Reyna looked down and realized his hand was still planted on her shoulder.

Reyna pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me ever again." With that said and done Reyna walked away leaving a confused Percy.

**A/N: People are sick. I had a good day at school then I had to hear about the Connecticut shooting. 20 kids won't ever get to live their lives to the fullest. It just makes me so mad and frustrated, but there's nothing I can do. Please keep these families in your prayers. Thank you :) **

**Updated: 12/14/12 **


	5. We Haven't Talked

**A/N: Ok, plz read! **

**Alright, I went and looked at The Mark of Athena where Annabeth and Reyna were talking then that's when I realized...**

**CIRCE IS A FLIPPING GIRL! **

**So, if you don't mind, I'll just gender bend her and make her a guy because it would take me a while to correct my mistakes? We cool? Ok. ^.^ Here is chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5**

**We Haven't Talked**

No new messages. Ok, this was getting incredibly weird. It was Christmas break and Percy hadn't gotten a single message from DL in three weeks. The first week he had gotten no response, he sent her a message simply asking how studying for finals were and the school project they were given to do. The week after they took their midterms, which was a pain for Percy, and were let out for Christmas break.

Now, with it almost being New Years', Percy had sent DL a picture of the Carribean sunset. Even though it's been ten minutes, Percy was anxious for a response.

He wanted to thank DL. In the past few weeks, Percy became friends with Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque, two Jupiter Academy students. Leo became good friends with Jason and his new girlfriend, Piper. Leo had told Percy rumors that Reyna was pissed about it. Reyna didn't hate Greeks because she was friends with Annabeth, but Reyna had a crush on Jason. So, Reyna didn't like Piper at all.

Percy still felt bad that Reyna lost her position to Octavian. It wasn't fair, but there was nothing he could do about it.

_Ding! _

Percy looked at his IPhone and saw a message from DL. He was ecstatic because he thought DL changed her mind about talking to Greeks (boys specifically).

**12/29/12 3:21 p.m. **

**To: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**I apologize for not talking to you in a few weeks. My grades started slipping, so my computer was taken away and I shattered my phone's surface, but my mom was kind enough to get me a new IPhone this Christmas so I could respond to you. **

**And that sunset is very beautiful. I hope you're having fun with your dad. We go back to school on the seventh. I wish we had a longer break though. **

**Hey, we'll e-mail later, I'm going to go play COD Black Ops 2! ^.~ merry Christmas and Happy New Year, Sea Boy **

**:) **

The message was short and to the point. However, it made Percy glad. But, he was envious of DL because he wanted Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 also. Oh well, there was always his birthday.

"Percy?" His dad entered his room and smiled. "Come on, lets go surfing. Then we can go out to eat."

"Ok, dad."

* * *

Christmas break came and went. It went by to fast for Reyna's tastes, but she made two New Years resolution. First, she would somehow tell her mom that Chris has been abusing her. If her mom didn't believe her, then she would go to someone else for help. Secondly, she would work extra hard to get her grades back up. Hopefully, everything worked out.

It was five minutes past eight and Reyna berated herself for starting off the new school year late. Her mother wasn't home, which she was almost thankful for, and Reyna's alarm clock didn't go off. So, she was forced to put her hair in a simple pony tail and not in it's usual braid, and skip breakfast. Reyna just really wanted to get to class.

As she walked down the main hallway to her locker, Reyna spotted Jason and Piper. They were giggling and shared a quick peck on the lips. Piper bent down to grab her books and Jason circled his arms around her waist.

Reyna cleared her throat and Jason and Piper both looked up from their intimate moment. Piper blushed. She knew Reyna didn't like her and it always showed with the way she glared at them. It made her relationship with Jason even more difficult. Piper grabbed her books, stood up, and blushed. "H-Hi Reyna. We were just-"

"I don't need a explanation." Reyna's cold monotone voice cut through the thick tension. "You guys are a couple. It's only natural that you would kiss, hug, and even have sex."

Piper was speechless and she looked to Jason for help, but he seemed just as surprised. Reyna moved next them and smiled, "Now, if you don't mind, you're in the way of my locker and I need to get to class."

"Yeah. See ya in class, Reyna." Jason said as he took Piper's hand. They went down the hall to their first class. Reyna opened up her locker and sighed.

Yeah, this was a great way to start off the new year.

**A/N: Yeah, this was a horrible chapter, but there will be PEYNA ACTION NEXT CHAPTER! I can't wait to write it! It'll be fun and a bit romantic ^.^ **

**Updated: 12/27/12**


	6. The Horse Whisperer

**A/N: OHMERGOSH! Thanks for the reviews and feedback! I'm glad you all are liking this :D **

**So, there will be Peyna action this chapter ( people, not through e-mail). Haha, enjoy this long chappie **

**xD I'm such a tease in this chapter**

**Playlist: Wide Awake - Katy Perry**

**Chapter 6**

**The Horse Whisperer**

The smell of manure, the buzzing of flies, and the cold weather was becoming a bit too much for Reyna. She was a city girl and wasn't used to the big, open, green pastures of Olympus Ranch.

For a community service project and the high school retreat ( well, kinda), Chiron split the student body into three groups. One group would be going to Olympus Ranch where they would be a ranch hand and drive cattle, round horses up, and trim the sheep and do other things. The second group was going to the Humane Society and would help with various animal rescue missions. The third group would pick up trash along the highway and the forests. Once they were done, they would have a nice camp out in the forest.

Reyna was a bit peeved that she couldn't go to the Humane Society to help the sick, abused, and sad animals that were left by their owners to die. But, she got stuck on Olympus Ranch instead. Yes, it was very beautiful and was a change of pace for Reyna, but she would rather help animals that were in _need. _The horses, cows, chickens, and sheep all appeared perfectly fine to Reyna. Well, it was pointless to brood over it now.

"I hope we have a real high school retreat in the spring. Not this..." Reyna muttered.

She took her phone out of her blue jean jacket's pocket and checked her e-mail. Thank gods that the people who owned Olympus Ranch were nice enough to let them use their WiFi. As usual, a message from Sea Boy was on her e-mail account. She began to type out a reply.

* * *

"Ah, Daisy, you are funny." Percy laughed as he brushed the colt's mane. He hoped no one was hearing him talk to a horse. It would get awkward pretty quick. Daisy neighed as Percy continued to brush her hair gently. "I'm glad you think that feels good."

Percy began to hear typing sounds behind the stables. Curious, he told Daisy he'd be back and went to go investigating. He came outside and on the left side a girl was leaning up against the wall for support, she had his back toward him and looked to be on her phone. Percy smirked and said, "Are you texting your boyfriend?"

The girl jumped and whirled around. It was Reyna. She relaxed a little bit when she saw it was Percy. "Oh no. I was just texting my mom, letting her know I was having a good time." Reyna shifted her eyes back to her phone and pushed the send button. A little whoosh sound let her know the message was sent.

_Ding! _

Percy looked down at his phone and saw he just recieved a message from DL. Reyna and Percy's eyes locked. Percy's sea green eyes held curiosity while Reyna's dark eyes held a challenge. Percy broke the intense gaze and checked his message from DL.

**1/9/13 9:58 a.m. **

**To: seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**I'm tired, honestly. I hope we get another high school retreat in the spring, ya know when it's WARM! Right now, I'm at the Humane Society. They have the cutest dogs (hence my name dog lover :P). Plus, a few other students and I got to see how a real animal rescue took place. It's nothing like the tv shows. **

**Which service project are you in? **

**:O **

Percy put away his phone. He'd have to respond to DL later once Reyna stopped staring at him like he was a threat. For a second there, he was gonna joke that him and Reyna must have been e-mail buddies ( as Percy likes to put it), but even if it was Reyna it would still be awkward. Plus, DL obviously wouldn't want him to figure out her identity.

Oh, what was he thinking!?

DL was at the Humane Society, doing what she loved. Percy was at the ranch talking to horses.

"So, are you trying to hide like I am and not do any work?" Reyna asked casually. Her face was stoic, her eyes were not filled with same fierceness he saw only moments ago.

"No, I'm taking care of the horses. They're one of my favorite animals. That's why I'm glad I'm at the ranch." He explained. "Come on, lemme show you."

Reyna followed Percy into the stables. In one of the stalls, Percy was tending to a brown and white horse. "She's a colt. Her name is Daisy." Percy handed Reyna a brush. She took it and cautiously brushed Daisy's mane. Daisy nudged Reyna with her wet nose and neighed.

"She likes you." Percy commented.

Reyna chuckled and continued brushing Daisy. Percy decided to go to another stall and feed some other horses. Before he could step out of the stall, boots clicked on the hard floor. A man came in and instantly glared at Percy. "Hey, how long have you been in here? Do you know where Blackjack is?"

"Blackjack? Uh, no sir, I just got in here. I've been taking care of Daisy." Percy answered. The man cursed and looked around annoyed.

"Look, Blackjack is just a baby. He wandered off and I can't find him. He's probably off in the woods. Think you can find him?"

Reyna poked her head out of Daisy's stall and said, "Yes sir. We'll find him and have him back by noon."

The man smiled at Reyna. "Thank you, miss. I appreciate it. Blackjack is, well, a black baby horse. If you need to come find me, just ask for Hercules."

Reyna nodded her head. "Come on, Percy. Let's go find, Blackjack."

After bidding Hercules goodbye, Percy and Reyna walked to the edge of the ranch, climbed over the fence, and walked into the woods. The trees were close together and hardly any sun came in, so it made things dark. Rabbits, squirells, and woodpeckers made all types of noises for setting the mood for a nice morning stroll in the woods.

"How big is this forest?" Percy asked as his eyes scanned the thick foliage for Gracie. His phone read that it was almost ten thirty.

"I'm not sure. Plus-" Reyna stopped talking when she heard neighing. Percy jumped to his feet and sprinted to the left. Reyna quickly followed after him. Unfortunately, she lost sight of his orange shirt. "Damn, where did that boy go?"

"Reyna! I found him!" Reyna followed the sound of Percy's voice. She found him in a small clearing near a thorn bush. Laying in the thorn bush, with blood and bruises, was Blackjack. He was a small thing and Reyna figured it was painful for him to be away from his mom.

"Shit, He's all tangled up in these thorns. Come help me out." Percy cautiously unwrapped the thorny vines that held Blackjack. Reyna held Blackjack's head up as Percy took some thorns out of his mane and neck. Blackjack let out a painful moan and his body racked with shudders.

"Sshh," Reyna cooed as her soft hand ran across Blackjack's head and neck. "It's almost over."

At last, Blackjack was free, but he still had a few throns in his side which Reyna got out quickly. Blackjack nudged Percy and he shook his head. "There are no donuts on this ranch."

Wait, what?

"Did you really just speak to that horse?" Reyna asked skeptically.

Percy laughed, "No, Blackjack _spoke _to me. He wants me to go get him some donuts." Blackjack neighed and nudged Percy again. "He wishes he could fly to get donuts." Percy blushed, realizing how weird he sounded. "Sorry, I know it sounds weird, but I can talk to horses. Ha, you must think I'm some kind of freak now, huh?"

Reyna couldn't help but laugh and push Percy a little. "Percy, you seriously just made my day. Honestly, that's one special talent you got there. Don't be ashamed of it. Use it."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind."

After sharing a few laughs, Percy and Reyna took Blackjack to Olympus Ranch. Even though they did get lost a few times (Reyna and Percy blamed each other for this), it was almost noon when they got back. Percy took Blackjack back to the stables and Reyna went to go find Hercules and tell him they found Blackjack. He was thankful for their help and even gave the two of them five dollars each.

"I know it's not much, but you deserve it." Hercules said. "Now, everyone is at the lunch hall. Later on we're going to play some games and then get back to work."

* * *

After lunch, a game of kickball commenced. Of course, Jupiter Academy and Half-Blood Academy were on seperate teams. Reyna was captain of Jupiter's team while Clarisse was the captain of Half-Blood Academy. Unfortunately, the game got a bit to rowdy( Clarisse and Reyna were about to fight over the rules of the game) and they had to stop and get back to work.

Night fell and they all gathered around a campfire and told stories and ate s'mores. Sea Boy had sent her a message and said he was camping out in the forest because he was part of the highway clean up. It made her relax knowing Percy wasn't Sea Boy. She noticed that when she sent her e-mail to Sea Boy, Percy answered his phone. But, Percy wasn't Sea Boy. Even if he was, they promised they wouldn't try to figure out who the other was.

That's why Reyna lied in her message, saying she was at the Humane Society.

Reyna yawned and continued to eat her s'mores. Tomorrow, they would be leaving Olympus Ranch and Reyna would miss it here. The open, free space and the night sky that wasn't filled with light pollution. It was wonderful.

**A/N: Ok, this chapter was hard yet kinda funny to write xD So, Reyna was on the ball, but she's not going to believe it's Percy. **

**Next chapter, I'm going to show more e-mailers because other students are involved in this too, not just Percy and Reyna. I'll show Jason, Piper, Leo, Annabeth, Octavian, Grover, and any others I can think of. **

**Hmm, I have a bit of writer's block. Anyone have some ideas? :D **

**Updated: 12/29/12**


	7. Things To Come

**A/N: DUDES IT'S TOTES AMAZING! A WATER PIPE IN OUR SCHOOL BROKE SO I WON'T BE IN SCHOOL UNTIL TUESDAY! THAT MEANS MORE UPDATING!**

**xD sorry for capslock. But, here is the next long awaited chapter. **

**P.S. This will be about how the other students are handling the exchange and their e-mails will be down at the bottom just in case you don't know who it is. This chapter is short but it's gonna have some major foreshadowing! **

**Enjoy~**

**Chapter 7 **

**Things To Come**

**Sunday: 1/13/13 9:45 a.m. **

**To: ****black_diamond36 hba . edu**

**From: ****HappyDeathMeal_12 hba. edu**

**Hey, I've been hearing rumors. Pay attention, ok? **

**Someone at the school is a really good hacker. Apparently, they've made threats about hacking into our student e-mails and seeing our e-mails. I don't have any idea how it is possible, but this person can. My dad is on the school board and I heard him talking about it with my older sister. **

**Talking to you is great, but let's be careful. **

**Of course it's just a rumor/threat, but it's better to be safe than sorry.**

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 10:08 a.m. **

**To: ****HappyDeathMeal_12 hba. Edu**

**From: black_diamond36 hba . edu**

**Yeah, I just got two texts from my friends telling me about that. I wish there wasn't so much drama! I like the merge because of my new friends and now some jerk is going to come mess it all up. **

**And talking to you is really great and I don't want anyone reading our e-mails or anyone else's. **

**I hope they find the person responsible for this!**

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 10: 56 a.m. **

**To: ****Wild_Grover19****hba . edu**

**From: ****Zhang Man****hba . edu**

**Grover, I got to ask you something. **

**You're friends with Leo right? Well, do you know if he has a thing Hazel? I mean, every time he's around she always looks away from me. Plus, it seems like we are real distant nowadays. **

**So, if you don't mind, would you ask him about it? I hate to say this, but I'm pretty desperate for information! **

**Thanks**

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 11: 19 a.m. **

**To: ****Zhang Man hba . edu**

**From: ****Wild_Grover19 hba . edu **

**Leo told me nothing is going on. They are friends and Leo said he would never take another man's girl. You and Hazel are amazing together! She likes you a lot man. Why don't you too go out on a date or something? It'll help clear the tension ^.~**

Grover felt absolutely horrible about the e-mail he just typed and sent. He really did. Grover lied to Frank about his _girlfriend. _What kind of friend does that?

Grover did ask Leo about Hazel and turns out the relationship they were having behind everyone's backs wasn't really a big one. Ok, Hazel and Leo both admitted they had feelings for each other and kissed twice.

Leo and Hazel used to be very good friends when they were younger until Hazel was forced to move to Alaska. Now, they were reunited, but Hazel was with another. Leo said they had been trying to avoid each other, so that's why it's so awkward.

If Frank found out, he would tear Leo to shreds. Hazel and Frank were amazing together, but what could Grover do? This was between the three of them, but…

Grover could tell that this was not going to end up well.

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 2:35 p.m. **

**To: ****Blue_Lightning49 hba . edu **

**From: ****WiseGurl16 hba . edu **

**No, Channing Tatum is not ugly! Ugh, I really wish I knew you in real life so I could hit you! **

**Dear John was very emotional and tonight me and my friends are having a Nicholas Sparks movie night~ **

**Hey, don't whine. School is almost over. We have just a few more years until graduation. So, don't fret. Hey, I'll always be here when you need help in Geometry. ;)**

**Say, do you think we will have a school dance this year? I hope Jason and Percy have a good budget so we can have our annual Spring Dance.**

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 4:32 p.m. **

**To: ****WiseGurl16 hba . edu**

**From: ****Blue_Lightning49 hba . edu**

**I already told you. I know who you are…but yet you still can't figure out who I am. I'm beginning to question your "Wiseness" ( if that's a word 0.0) . And there is nothing appealing about Channing Tatum. My girlfriend always squeals about him. **

**She told me about Magic Mike and the whole time I gave her my "WTF" face. Girls and their Hollywood crushes -.-+ **

**Oh, will you have ice cream too? :O **

**So, chick flicks, ice cream, and tears. Yeah, that sounds fun -.- **

**And thank you for helping me pass Geometry! I will be indebted to you Annabeth :D **

**And I know Jason. I can ask, but he's talked about it with me a few times and I think there will be a dance. **

**But, seriously, do you not know who I am? -.-**

* * *

**Sunday: 1/13/13 7:37 p.m. **

**To: ****Teddy_Bears457 hba . edu**

**From: ****I_Set_Fire_To_The_Rain hba. Edu **

**Hey, asshole. **

**I'm tired of your shit with the Greeks. GET OVER IT! If you hate the merge then freaking leave! HBA is our school. Not the Octavian Academy. I tried making conversation, but you crossed the line. **

**Some hacker is going around and reading our e-mails and sending them to other people. So, if someone reveals some dark secret then the hacker will READ IT AND SEND IT to other people. **

**That means drama. **

**Look, even though it's been one semester, we have started getting along. So, Octavian, if you are behind this then STOP! **

**Don't ruin anyone else's happiness.**

* * *

**Monday: 1/14/13 4:04 a.m. **

**To: ****Embracingyou89 **

**From: ****Green_Flowers **

**Ugh, they found out about the hacking. Great. But, good thing we use multiple e-mail accounts so they can't trace it back to the correct one. **

**But, seriously, it was a good plan right? And you aren't allowed to say no! **

**We may have to send our little brother into the school to scope things out. All of our hard work can't be for nothing. **

**It's for the downfall of both schools. **

**So, are you still in or out? Give me answer by today or I will cut you loose like a spider in its web.**

* * *

**Monday: 1/14/13 8:09 a.m. **

**To: ****Green_Flowers **

**From: ****Embracingyou89 ymail. Com**

**I'm still in. **

**You can count on us.**

* * *

**A/N: Oh snap! Epic foreshadowing in this chapter! Secrets will be revealed…literally. I hope you enjoyed and next chapter more stuff between Percy and Reyna will happen (over e-mail and in person). **

**Take a guess at who the hackers are ;) **

**E-Mail People: **

**Black_diamond36 – Hazel **

**HappyDeathMeal_12 – Nico **

**Wild_Grover19 – Grover**

**Zhang Man – Frank **

**Blue_Lightning49 – Jason**

**WiseGurl16 – Annabeth **

**Teddy_Bears457 – Octavian**

**I_Set_Fire_To_The_Rain – Leo **

**Updated: 1/17/13**

**Now off to watch Captain America ;) **


	8. Hacked

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the long wait guys! This chapter is short, but Percy and Reyna's relationship is gonna change in this chapter so be prepared! **

**THIS IS A ALL E-MAIL CHAPTER! **

**Chapter 8**

**Hacked**

**Monday: 1/14/13 2:32 a.m. **

**To: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**Hey, I need some advice. **

**I don't know how to tell you or anyone. But, you said you'd be helpful. I know I was cold and very rude to you in the beginning but I feel like I can tell you anything now. **

**So, please bear with me…**

**My mom has this boyfriend. He seemed nice in the beginning, but then he began to "touch" me. **

**No rape. Just touching. **

**Ha, I'm sure you're wondering why I never told my mom. There are some reasons, but they're not important right now. **

**The reason I'm telling you is because he literally barged into my room earlier this morning forcing me to "touch" him. **

**It was horrible. Always has and always will be. So, I'm just upset and I needed to talk to someone. I'll probably regret this…or maybe I won't. **

**Sea Boy, I don't think I can go to the police. I don't want to lose my mom or my home. **

**So what do you think? **

**:/ **

**Monday: 1/14/13 4:27 a.m. **

**To: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**Honestly, I don't know what to say. **

**I really don't. **

**You're strong if you can take all of that sexual abuse. **

**And even though I've never met you in real life, I'm positive you're a good person. **

**And the fact someone is abusing you like that really pisses me off. **

**DL, you have to tell a adult or the police. Yes, it'd be bad if your mom and home were taken away from you, but you can't sit around and let that bastard make you do things you obviously don't want to do. **

**If you don't tell, I will. **

**Sorry, but no one should be allowed to suffered like that. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 11:27 a.m. **

**To: Embracingyou89 ymail . com**

**From: Green_Flowers gmail . com**

**I was looking at a pair of emails this morning. One of them is being sexually abused. What the heck is up with that? I know this is supposed to be private, but seriously. That's messed up. I forwarded the e-mails to you. **

**E-mail them to Chiron or something. **

**Sea Boy ( the e-mailer's name) was going to tell someone. Doglover (the one being sexually abused) didn't want him to tell. **

**Well, since we are exposing other e-mails, trying to look for the right one, I figured we could be helpful. **

**So, they have been forwarded. Now get to doing it. I'm still trying to find the account and messages we are looking for. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 12:41 p.m. **

**To: Green_Flowers gmail . com **

**From: Embracingyou89 ymail . com **

**That poor girl. I sent them to Chiron so hopefully he got a look at those. **

**Anyway, I may have the e-mails we are looking for. I'm going to call Kronos and Luke and see if they can scope out what we are trying to figure out. **

**The school board will come crumbling down and then the school. Who knew the e-mails of STUDENTS would be so helpful!? **

**Now, we just gotta figure out which username belongs to which student…**

**Monday: 1/14/13 12: 56 p.m. **

**To: Embracingyou89 ymail . com**

**From: Green_Flowers gmail . com**

**Oh, that will be easy. See, if the usernames and students info gets out, that will cause unrest in the school. **

**The students will be their own downfall. **

**I'll e-mail you again when I get that information. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 2:34 p.m. **

**To: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**I hate you **

**I really do. **

**CPS came and now I'm being taken away from my mom and my dogs. My only family. **

**I trusted you and I thought you'd help me. **

**Not tell Chiron and have him call the police and CPS! **

**How could you? And Chiron of all people! **

**This is the last time I'll ever trust a person. **

**All thanks to you. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 2:47 p.m. **

**To: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**What are you talking about? I never told Chiron. I haven't told anyone yet! **

**I wanted to discuss the situation more with you before I told anyone. **

**I promise you on my life, DL, I DID NOT tell anyone. **

**Please believe me. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 3:26 p.m. **

**To: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**DL, we've just been hacked. The hacker told Chiron…not me. **

**I still don't know who you are but… **

**Please e-mail me back. I want to know if you are ok. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 7:59 p.m. **

**To: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**From: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**I believe you. **

**One of my friends texted and told me that several people's e-mails were hacked and were sent to Chiron and other students. **

**So, I believe you. Sorry for my out burst. I was just upset. **

**Anyway, CPS was able to get in touch with my dad, surprisingly. I'm living with him now. He's angry at my mom, Chris was arrested and he'll have a trial soon. **

**It's just stressful, you know? **

**I'm just even more upset that all of my dogs were taken to the pound! I miss them. **

**Sea Boy, thanks for listening. Seriously. **

**By the way, no one knows what happened so let's keep it in between us, ok? **

**By the way, I have a feeling…a bad one. If e-mails were sent out to other students, that is going to cause a ton of problems. **

**Monday: 1/14/13 8:11 p.m. **

**To: ****dogloverCC 175 hba . edu**

**From: ****seaboy16 hba . edu**

**Well, from the conversations I've just had with my friends then yeah. All Hades is going to break loose tomorrow. **

**And you're welcome. I just want you to be ok. **

**Hey, you know the weapons shed outside the gym? Well, go there tomorrow as soon as you get to school in the morning. Six forty-five ish would be perfect. **

**There will be a surprise for you. **

**A/N: Well, I gotta thank my mom for giving me some info about CPS because she used to work there. But she said it was very stressful and the cases she had were heart breaking D: **

**Anyway, OH SHIT! DRAMA~ Next chapter is gonna be crazy! **

**Thanks for sticking with me through this crazy story so far! **

**Love y'all! **

**Updated: 2/14/13 **


	9. I'm VERY sorry

**A/N: **

**Everyone I'm very sorry. I'm going through a few problems in my life and I thought writing Fanfiction would help me a little, but it hasn't. I can't focus on my stories and I'm neglecting several of them already. **

**So, until I feel better about a few things, I'm putting all of my stories on hiatus. **

**I hope to be back by late May or early June since it'll be summer and I won't be in school (that's where some of my issues lay). **

**I'm truly sorry everyone. **

**Please forgive me :/ I know it sucks when your favorite story is on hiatus or discontinued -.- **

**~Gray **

**4/11/13 **


	10. Unrest

**A/N: Hiya! Sorry for the long wait.**

**Well, I always apologize for the long wait -.- **

**I'm out of school and I'm so happy! I'm now a Sophomore. **

**Remember how I said this fanfic is slightly based on the merger at my school? Well, they're unmerging because the adults couldn't get along. Whereas in this story, it's the kids that are fighting xD **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3 **

**Playlist: P!nk ft. Nate Ruess – Just Give Me a Reason**

**Psy – Gentleman **

**Chapter 9**

**Unrest **

**Tuesday: 1/15/13 3:22 a.m. **

**To: Wild_Grover19 hba . edu**

**From: Zhang Man hba . edu**

**I thought I could really trust you. **

**But, you lied to me about MY GIRLFRIEND! **

**How could you do that? Did you really want to protect Leo that badly? **

**I knew YOU GREEKS couldn't be trusted. **

**Tuesday: 1/15/13 6:16 a.m. **

**To: Happydeathmeal_12 hba. Edu **

**From: black_diamond36 hba. Edu**

**I'm sorry, but I know who you are. **

**And you're my brother?! And you knew the entire time! **

**Yeah, I don't know how, but I got e-mails you sent to your sister, Bianca. You both didn't want me part of the family so you planned to keep it a secret. **

**You're just as awful as my mom! **

**I can't believe this. If you don't want to acknowledge the fact that we're half siblings, then fine! **

**I don't care. **

**Reiterate the message to dad would you? **

**To: undisclosed recipients**

**From: Teddy_Bears457 hba. edu**

**THE GREEKS ARE TRAITORS! I'M SURE YOU GOT THE E-MAILS! THEY CAN'T BE TRUSTED. THE ROMANS AND GREEKS WERE NEVER EVER MEANT TO MERGE! **

**WE WILL NOT BE ABSORBED INTO THE GREEK WAYS! **

**IT'S TIME TO TAKE BACK WHAT'S OURS! **

**Tuesday **

**6: 35 a.m. **

Reyna read the e-mail from Octavian ( the username was pretty obvious) and sighed. All he was doing was adding more fuel to the hate-fire.

Reyna had a feeling that she was going to have to be one of the students who tried to keep the peace between Romans and Greeks. The hacker had sent e-mails from other students to her inbox. She got a few messages that were hurtful and some that were slightly funny.

It showed that some e-mailers were getting along with their Greek or Roman classmate while others were not.

Well, she didn't have much time to worry about that now. Reyna was approaching the weapons shed. It was run down. Reyna figured she should mention to Percy or Jason about getting a new weapons shed. However, it wouldn't matter if the school was splitting and-

_**Arf arf! **_

Reyna's heart skipped a beat as she made her away behind the weapons shed. Sitting in a cardboard box, lying on a checkered blanket, was a puppy. It had dark brown fur and its tail was wagging as Reyna approached him. Sitting next to the puppy was a folded piece of paper.

_DL, _

_Sorry about your dogs being taken away from you. I don't know whether you plan on getting them back or not, but until then take this puppy. She's a sweet heart. I don't know what kind of dog she is though. _

_Haha, my bad. _

_From, Sea Boy _

Something wet fell onto the paper and Reyna looked up into the sky. No, it wasn't raining so….

She touched her cheek and noticed it was damp. Reyna had shed a tear. Not because she was sad or angry.

Reyna was happy that there was at least one kind person out there in the world who was there for her.

***( Later on)***

"Leo! Put the matches down! The school is going to catch on fire!" Hazel yelled.

It was awful. The morning with the heated e-mail she sent to Nico, the hate message Octavian sent, and now Leo and Frank were fighting over her!

The other students tried to break them up, but they ended up getting hurt in the crossfire. Hazel could hear the whispers about how "that Greek" started the fight or how "that Roman" started it.

"Ok, break it up right now!" Percy and Jason pushed himself through the crowd. Percy went to stand in front of Leo and Jason in front of Frank.

"Stop it!" Jason demanded.

"No, that, that, _**Greek **_stole my girlfriend from me!" Frank yelled as he tried to maneuver himself around Jason.

"Frank, please! It was one mistake! It won't happen again." Hazel pleaded.

Leo glared at her, hurt filled in his eyes. "Oh, so I'm a mistake now?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Leo…Frank…"

Soon, the crowd lost control and began to fight. Some people brought in weapons from the shed and intense sword battles began. The school was complete chaos and Jason and Percy couldn't take control of it by themselves!

"EVERYBODY STOP!"

All eyes turned toward Chiron. He was formidable in a way. His eyes travelled over the student body before he yelled, "Everybody get to class now! Octavian, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Percy, and Jason come with me."

The students dispersed but a few nasty words were thrown to each other now and again.

When the six of them came to Chiron's office, he demanded Hazel to tell them what happened. She did, but Frank and Leo began several arguments during the explanation.

"Leo, you're suspended. You almost set the school on fire. I'll make sure to call your parents and we can discuss how long your punishment will last."

Frank smirked, but it was wiped off when Chiron told him he was also suspended. "Why? I didn't do anything!"

"You started a fight." Chiron said in exasperation. He rubbed his temples.

"But-"

"My decision is final." Chiron snapped. He looked at Octavian. "You're suspended for the rest of the year."

"What?! Why?"

"You helped start a freaking uproar. We're trying hard to make this merger work and you made it worse." Percy told him.

"Someone is hacking the e-mail accounts. Didn't you hear, _**Perseus**_?" Octavian said smugly.

The way Octavian used his name made Percy want to slam him against the wall and slug him. But, he wouldn't look like a leader doing that.

Chiron was quiet for a long time, leaving a tense, eerie feeling in the room. He finally spoke after what seemed like forever. "I'm calling a board meeting. Everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day. Unfortunately, I can't control your actions outside of school."

Good point.

***( Several minutes later)***

School was dismissed and Hazel was trying to get out of there as fast as she could. She didn't want to face Frank, Leo, or her…brother and sister. Those e-mails had really hurt. Telling her she couldn't fit in with their family. Her own dad didn't want her either.

As she walked down the sidewalk, she sensed two people behind her. Hazel turned around to see her brother and sister.

Nico and Bianca di Angelo.

"Why are you following me?" Hazel asked.

"We wanted to apologize." Bianca said, stepping forward. "You have every right to be in our family. It's not because you're a Roman-"

"Is it because I'm African American? Does your family not approve?" Hazel asked, hurt evident in her eyes.

"That's partly the reason. We also didn't know how our mom would react. In the past, she'd accuse dad of cheating and well-"

"I'm a result of that cheating?"

"Bianca." Nico looked at his sister in annoyance. "Shut up. Now, look Hazel,-"

"No. I don't want to be a part of your family. I told you in the e-mail. Give my regards to dad. _**Please.**_" With that said, Nico watched as his half-sister ran off.

***( Meanwhile)***

"Percy!"

Percy turned around to see Reyna running towards him. She smiled when she caught up to him. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something. But, don't mention it to Jason, please."

"Why?" Percy asked.

Reyna sighed and told him. "We don't exactly get along now. Everyone knows that."

"Oh, right." Percy said, his face turning red. He was embarrassed he missed a important part of gossip.

"Well, I think I have a idea who the hackers might be, but I don't want to discuss it here."

"Let's go to my house. My mom is home, so she won't mind." Percy said.

"Thanks. I won't stay long. It'll be quick." Reyna explained.

"Hey, if we can figure this whole mess out, then you can stay as long as you want." Percy smiled at her. He was surprised when she smiled back and chuckled.

"You should smile more often." The words were out of his mouth before Percy could stop himself. Reyna's icy glare returned.

"What do you mean by that?" Her voice was like ice and Percy slightly shivered.

"You look, uh, nice when you smile. That's all."

Reyna blushed slightly. "Oh, thanks…"

Percy led to Reyna to his house so that the two teens – One Greek and one Roman- could figure out how to save Half-Blood Academy.

**A/N: So, Percy and Reyna are going to figure out this mystery. More stuff will happen. **

**Haha, the drama is picking up! ^.^ **

**Updated: 6/6/13**


End file.
